pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets The Rugrats Season 1 Eisode 9: Candy Bar Creep Show part 1
( Fade in of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Opening Intro) (Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets The Rugrats Theme Song) (scene episode begins where it says "Candy Bar Creep Show") (The episode begins with a view of a dark orange wall. Scary music plays as a knife cuts a one-toothed smile shape through the wall. The cutout of the mouth is removed, revealing Tommy's face to be behind it. Tommy coos, and the camera cuts to a view of Didi standing next to a jack-o-lantern, revealing that to be where the orange wall came from. Didi then picks up a lit candle and puts it in the jack-o-lantern, then puts the top back on.) Didi: It's a jack-o-lantern, Tommy! See? He's got a face just like yours! (Tommy gasps.) *'Thomas:' Oh, my! That is quite a scary Jack-O-Lantern. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Ooh... I know, Thomas. It spooks me for this. *'Gordon:' Rubbish! I'm a big express engine, and I am strong and brave. And I'm not scared! *'Rainbow Dash' I'm not scared, either. (The camera cuts to a close-up of the jack-o-lantern, then the screen transitions to the next scene, where Tommy is in the playpen, talking to Chuckie, Phil, and Lil.) *'Tommy:' There's something funny going on around here. *'Phil and Lil:' What? *'Tommy:' I don't know, but the grown-ups are acting pretty weird. *'Thomas:' It's Halloween, you know. The kids dress up as scary costumes and go out for trick-or-treating. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Wow! I've never know about Halloween before. *'Applejack:' I'm sure good bobbing for apples. And make candy apples on Halloween. *'Pinkie Pie:' I LOVE CANDY!!!! (laughing) *'Angelica:' (heard off-screen) Hey, goofballs! (Tommy gasps and turns to face Angelica, who is holding a trick-or-treat bucket, and tosses it on the floor. She walks up to the playpen.) *''Angelica:'' Guess what? I get a Reptar bar and you don't!" *'Chuckie:' "You get a what?" *'Angelica:' A "Reptar Bar", Dummy! Don't you guys eat candy or watch TV or do anything you're supposed to? (Our heroes all give blank stares.) *'Angelica:' Oh! I have to explain everything to you little babies!" (Angelica reaches into her bucket and pulls out a Reptar bar, which she shows to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil.) *'Tommy, Chuckie, Phil,' and Lil: Wow! *'Tommy:' "Reptar?" *'Phil and Lil:' A candy bar? Angelica: "That's right, you little babies! Now, listen! A Reptar bar is chocolate," (She removes the wrapper to her Reptar Bar.) And nuts, and caramel, and green stuff, and... and... (singing) "It's swirled, and stirred, and wrinkled and beaten, and sweetened, and sweetened, till' you can't stop eatin'! The superest, the duperest, the double chocolate scooperest," (The babies and our heroes stare at Angelica as she continues singing. She then uses her Reptar Bar to knock down a tower of blocks.) The meanest, the best, it's better than the rest, Reptar Bar, Reptar Bar, the candy bar supreme!" (Phil and Lil run up to Angelica's Reptar Bar, which she takes away.) "The candy bar that turns your tongue gree-ee-een!" (She chomps on her Reptar Bar, then sticks out her now-green tongue. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil all look at each other in amazement.) *'Tommy, Chuckie, Phil,' and Lil: Wow! *'Angelica:' And I get one and you don't! *'Tommy:' How come? *'Angelica:' (picks up her bucket.) Because it's "Hollyween." *'Phil and Lil:' What's "Hollyween?" *'Angelica:' Because, you can't have Reptar Bars. If you don't get them, you babies will be busted and grounded for sure. If you dumb babies are grounded... you'll never ever get Reptar Bars, ever AGAIN! *'Russell:' Seriously, Angelica? We should get Reptar Bars. If we don't get them... Spunky might take us all. *'Tommy:' Spunky? *'Angelica:' (heard off-screen) Russell's right... (cut to her with a scary voice acting real spooky and scarier) His name was Spunky. He's the meanest, evilest, hideous, vilest, scariest, nastiest purple skunk shaped car that he ever was! *'Stu:' He's been banished by Princess Jillian Daniel Johns since he lost the other people and children's souls. Got locked in the dungeon. *'Mr. Krabs:' Stu's right, me lads! Spunky drives down... and start stealing people and children's souls... And he puts them where you can never get them... (spooky tone) In his soul bottles! (spooky laughter) *'Luke:' Oh, my! *'Sweetie Belle:' (gasping in fear) Never?! *'Angelica:' (spooky voice) Never. 'Cause... You dumb babies better beware of Spunky! (spooky laughs as she runs off) (singsong) The babies are gonna get scared! Scared! The dumb babies are gonna get scared by the evil skunk car name Spunky! Category:Parodies